


Echo

by Emersis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Violence, Pog2020, Swag2020, Unedited unbetaed we die like revolutionaries, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emersis/pseuds/Emersis
Summary: His skin feels like ice, but it has nothing to do with the crisp night air or the putrid zombie blood that soaks his shirt as he mindlessly cleaves through their rotted corpses with his axe. His eyes are instead fixated on the shabby hut that has been crudely constructed over his own little house, offensive in and of itself, yes, but the uncomfortable prickles that linger in his fingers and run up his back are hardly it's fault. No, it's the way #Swag2020 is so proudly carved into it's sign, and how Tubbo, his right-hand, his best friend, practically his brother is causally stood outside of the hut chatting to Karl.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Echo

His skin feels like ice, but it has nothing to do with the crisp night air or the putrid zombie blood that soaks his shirt as he mindlessly cleaves through their rotted corpses with his axe. His eyes are instead fixated on the shabby hut that has been crudely constructed over his own little house, offensive in and of itself, yes, but the uncomfortable prickles that linger in his fingers and run up his back are hardly it's fault. No, it's the way #Swag2020 is so proudly carved into it's sign, and how Tubbo, his right-hand, his best friend, practically his _brother_ is causally stood outside of the hut chatting to Karl.

They grin amongst themselves and look up to admire their handiwork, then bound forward and hurry inside. For the first time in a long time, Tommy has no words to say, he simply stares up at the sign, the hut, and tries to block out the chill he finally thought he'd gotten rid of.

_Down with the revolution._

He forces himself forward because surely this is a misunderstanding, surely there was something he was missing, surely Tubbo was seconds away from jumping out from behind the door to laugh with him and scream pog and be about their day.

He doesn't understand why he feels numb as he scrambles up the steps hastily cobbled above his door.

The door to the shack is newly crafted, and barely makes a sound as pushes through. He almost wishes it would creak or bang just for noise, he's uncomfortable with how long he's been silent over this. It's unnatural and uncomfortable, but he can't find the words within himself to fill the void. The room seems to be empty at first glance, but peering around the corner he finds oddly placed honey blocks. His heart sinks at the faint snickering he hears behind it, and he already knows what he'll find when he cuts through the honey. That doesn't stop it from hurting though when he finds the two huddled together, them bursting into laughter as he finds them.

"Tubbo?" He blurts out, voice returning rougher than he anticipated, "Have you joined the swag party?"

"Well, I only said that because if you win Karl will never be allowed in L'manburg-"

He can't stop the first whine that crawls up out of his throat, so he turns it into a yell instead, throwing a hand up to feign a disappointed rub at his eyes while trying to quickly compose himself. He thinks he has it for a second and starts to pull away before-

"Are you okay?"

And he loses it again. He feels the tell-tale crinkle of his eyes, the scrunch of his nose, the grimace on his lips as a sob presses up his throat. He quickly puts his hand back to his face, hoping neither of them saw, and turns it into another scream because he's Tommy, and it's what's expected of him. But he doesn't really hear the words he yells, he can't decipher the answers he receives. Their laughter, however, is loud in his ears. He makes a hurried excuse and does his best to look composed as he scrambles out the door.

_It was never meant to be._

His head seems to ring as he makes a bee-line for L'manburg. After all, it's not like his own home is private anymore. He knows he passes Bad, but if Bad notices anything unusual in the way he dodges questions and apologizes for his language he doesn't mention it. His feet are heavy on wood he'd trod a thousand times as he trudges into L'manburg. He passes the wall he know he should be filling with the incriminating evidence against Big Q, but the motivation is dimmed. How is he supposed to win if not even Tubbo will take his and Wilbur's side?

He pushes through the L'manburg gates and immediately ducks around the flagpole to take a minute and breathe. To take a minute to try and push the gnawing feeling that this would be the control room repeated. To get the image of Tubbo so easily very nearly starting a civil war with Fundy out of his head. To push away the feeling of immense loneliness and betrayal. To reject the reality that Tubbo was choosing Karl, choosing the SMP, over L'manburg. Over him.

There's some hurt and angry part of him that's spiraling. That is seeing how Big Q is currently allied with the SMP and worries that under his rule L'manburg will reunite with them. That all the blood and tears and time poured into the war will be for naught. That the duel he nearly died for and the discs he loved and gave up for his country would be pointless.

_What was he going to do?_

**Author's Note:**

> oop


End file.
